


Locker-gate

by TheChatsMeow (yukisukinomoto)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Instagram, It's Dumb, Reveal, buggachat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisukinomoto/pseuds/TheChatsMeow
Summary: Adrien just doesn't understand. What did he do wrong?





	Locker-gate

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't fucking resist. Buggachat this is for you and your insanity.

Marinette slowed to a stop when she realized that she was apparently _not_ the last one to leave the classroom. She had been taking her time to finish a design that had demanded her attention smack dab in the middle of the last class of the day. But despite her dawdling, she found that was she was walking toward the door, she was not alone. And her whole world stuttered to a stop shortly after. Because her companion was none other than Adrien Agreste. Her heart must have fled the room ahead of her because she was pretty sure she couldn't feel it beating anymore. Although there was a loud pounding in her ears.

But her panic stopped when she saw the look on his face as he gazed at his phone. He looked _distraught_. Like someone took away his favorite toy. "Um..." she muttered, forcing herself to take a deep breath and reel in her courage. "Are you o-okay, Adrien?" She asked, moving to stand in front of his desk. She put on her best comforting smile as her fingers tried to distract themselves by playing with her purse straps.

"Oh. Hey Marinette." Adrien said and smiled up at her. But it was one of his patented model smiles. After getting to know him better (slowly, but she was trying, damn it!), she was starting to be able to tell when he was just faking smiles and when he was really happy. Usually happiness resulted in a slightly lopsided grin that made her heart melt. "Nothing really. I just..." She nodded, staying silent so that he could go at his own pace. Kwami knows she needed all the help she could get in that area. "I'm not entirely sure what I did wrong?"

Marinette immediately wanted to jump up on the desk and declare loudly that he _couldn't_ do anything wrong because it simply wasn't possible. He was sunshine incarnate. She was very proud of herself that she did not. Not only because it was embarrassing as hell to even think about, but because she really ought to get the story. Of course _she_ thought he was perfect. But she wasn't stupid; Adrien, sunshine child or no, was still human. And humans made mistakes. "What happened?" She asked, tugging on her purse strap a couple more times while she shifted her weight from foot to foot. The model smile faltered and he glanced back down to his phone again.

"Uh..." He muttered, and then sighed and just handed over his phone to her so she could see for herself.

_Oh my god, it's Adrien's phone. He just handed you his phone! Wait a second, stop that! This isn't a big deal! .... plus you've totally held his phone before when you stole it that one time._ Marinette's thoughts were going insane as she took the phone from him with a shaky hand. She turned it so she could scan what he was looking at. And she immediately frowned. "Adrien." She said, voice suddenly firm. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"What?" Adrien blinked wide, innocent eyes up at her and she had to stop her brain from backpeddling into Messinette mode. "But... I mean, I must have done something to have someone say something like that to me."

The phone in her hand displayed a simple instagram post, cute, sweet, and perfect. Adrien was smiling softly with a ladybug photo-bombing him by plopping on his gorgeous golden hair. _God. I wish I could just plop on his gorgeous golden hair. I would spend all day there. I wonder if he'd let Ladybug- NO. Marinette. Focus!_

The picture, obviously, wasn't the problem. The problem was one particular comment that lay on the page, taunting poor Adrien: **buggochat- "adrien please come to my school so i can shove you in a locker"**. And she was livid. But she took in a deep breath. "It isn't your fault." She reiterated, fingers starting to move on the screen quickly. "Some people are just mean to be trolls." He blinked owlishly at her again, and then seemed to realize she was messing with his phone.

"Wait, Marinette, what are you doing?" He asked, though he didn't reach for the phone to snatch it back. He trusted her well enough to know she wouldn't do anything crazy (her, crazy? never!).

"I'm deleting the comment and blocking it. You shouldn't have to deal with bullies. It's an unfortunate byproduct of an online presence, but the best thing to do is block them and ignore them. Don't give them the power." She finished what she was doing and turned the phone back over to him with a soft, confident smile. If she didn't freeze up inside in utter panic when their fingers brushed, she may have noticed his shy look and his pink cheeks. 

"Thanks Marinette." He said softly, looking back to the picture again with a fond smile. He loved that picture. It was like a kiss from his lady. "What do you think of my picture? It's my first one. My dad finally let me get an Instagram. I mean, that Nathalie manages for the most part. But I can try and send her some photos to be approved!"

"I, uh, I," welp, there went Smoothinette. Messinette, you're up! "I mean, it's really, it's uh, the, you're very pretty in it. Wait, pretty is, I mean. You look. Uh." _Oh gods, please stop before you make it worse._

But he just laughed gently. "Thanks, Marinette!" He chirped and finally stood from his seat.

He thought that perhaps he should ask her to hang out. They were hanging out more lately, with Alya and Nino of course, but he thought maybe he could treat her for guiding him through this little road bump. Maybe an ice cream.

But before he could mention it, a loud bang rang throughout the city. And it sounded close. Both teens tensed, not noticing the other. "Uh. We should probably get to safety." Adrien said quickly.

"I agree. You need to go somewhere safe. Er. We need to, of course. I vote bathrooms!" And with that she peeled out of the classroom. Huh. Adrien should really think harder on that later, but for now it was just damn convenient for him.

"Ok Plagg, Claws Out!" He called out after checking to make sure no one was lingering nearby in the hallways. After his transformation, he bounded outside and in the direction of the loud banging.

Soon enough, he was joined by his Lady who swung alongside him. "Hey kitty!" She greeted, "Any eyes on the akuma yet?"

"Not yet, My Lady!" He called, leaping to the next building. Before he could move on to the other, he skidded to a stop at the edge and blinked wide eyes at the scene before him. "Holy cats." He muttered.

"Huh." Ladybug blinked right alongside him as she stood at his side. Chat let out a long, low groan and dragged his hand down his face. "I think this may be on me." Ladybug muttered, but before he could ask what she possibly meant, she swung down to get closer, leaving him to scramble after her.

"That's right, my minions! Bring him to me!" The akuma crowed, surrounded by dead-eyed civilians who had obviously been brainwashed already. In the middle of the street stood the akuma, a twelve-foot-tall fucking school locker. A locker. Chat Noir was going to delete his account after this.

"Hold it right there, akuma!" Ladybug said, looking all heroic as she faced off a friggin' metal box.

"Ladybug!" The akuma called, turning to face her opponent. "Ah, and her little kitty cat." It laughed, the door flapping open and closed and causing loud clanging noises. The two heroes winced and glanced at each other with deep grimaces. "I am The _**B**_ LOCKER!" Taking a moment to turn to its followers, its voice boomed out once more. "That's right, minions, bring me Adrien Agreste so I can stuff him inside... OF ME!"

Okay, Chat definitely winced at that, muttering out a weak "phrasing". 

"And as for you," the junk heap turned towards the pair again.

"Give you our miraculous, yeah, yeah, we get it." Ladybug rushed out, not wasting any time in leaping at the locker. It wasn't hard to tell what the possessed item was. It was hanging off the lock, a small cellphone charm. "Kitty, hurry up! I want to wrap this one up fast!"

After all, the sooner she could, the sooner she could be sure that Adrien was safe from being hunted down. He was put out enough as it was with the comment but having to be kidnapped on top of it would probably ruin his day. Not to mention it was totally her fault for blocking the buggo person. _Oh crap, he's going to hate me forever._

But, luckily for her, the battle was fairly easy, both heroes incredibly focused on finishing it before it could get too far. To Ladybug's relief Adrien hadn't been captured during their little fight, and when she called out her signature "Miraculous Ladybug!" into the sky, she could feel the weight fall right off her shoulders. He may still be upset with her, but at least she didn't cause him to get kidnapped.

"Pound it!" She chirped, suddenly ecstatic. Chat Noir nodded and proudly bumped his fist against hers.

"Well done, My Lady." He praised.

"What happened?" Ladybug and Chat Noir turned to look upon the victim, a rather normal looking woman who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. Ladybug frowned. She was still not pleased with this person for making Adrien sad. But Chat stepped up to her and knelt beside her prone form.

"You were akumatized," he said in that soft tone he was so good at when dealing with akuma victims.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry!" She cried out, quickly hiding her face in her hands. "I just... I didn't mean to upset anyone. I was kidding around. And then I got blocked and I couldn't say anything else to make it right. I got kind of desperate. I'm really sorry." She peered through her fingers at the pair of heroes.

Ladybug heaved a sigh, relenting. People could get carried away on the internet, she knew. No, it probably wouldn't do to hold a grudge.

"It's all right. It wasn't your fault." Chat said simply, and then helped the woman to stand up. "Will you be all right getting home?"

"Yes. Yes, thank you so much." she said and quickly hurried away.

Ladybug sighed-again- and turned to look back towards the school where she had left poor Adrien to fend for himself. She hoped that he hadn't had to deal with any of the hypnotized victims. "I need to apologize to Adrien," she muttered to herself quietly.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be quiet enough, because Chat's voice, clear as day rang out behind her in the empty street.

"Marinette?"

**Author's Note:**

> meanwhile Buggachat goes to make more accounts and keep trolling our sunshine child. The End!


End file.
